The present invention relates to a pumping system used to distribute water and chemical agents through various applicators in a vehicle washing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pumping system that includes a single pumping unit that is controlled by a variable frequency drive to supply water and injected cleaning solutions at varying pressures to different areas of a vehicle washing system during different steps of a vehicle wash sequence.
Current pumping systems in vehicle washing systems incorporate individual pumps to perform different wash services during the washing process. For example, different individual pumps are used to supply water to various manifolds of the vehicle wash system at different pressures for various operations, such as a high pressure wash, a foaming wax and sealer or a spot-free rinse. In the current pumping systems, the individual pumps are set to generate specific pressures and flow rates depending upon the type of manifold to which the pump is supplying water.
Current pumping systems used in vehicle wash systems require that the various fluid circuits be hard plumbed to select the services and pressures for the customers. The hard plumbed connections between the individual pumps and the distribution manifolds limit the flexibility and adaptability of the washing system. Thus, operators in the field are not able to tune their wash systems for cleaning and water usage efficiency.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pumping system that includes a single pumping unit that can be operated at various speeds to supply water at different pressures by a variable frequency AC motor drive. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide various valving and operating controls that allow the single pumping unit to distribute water and cleaning agents to the correct application manifold at the desired pressure.
The present invention relates to a pumping system for use in a vehicle wash system. The pumping system of the present invention includes a single pumping unit that is connected between a plurality of water supplies and distribution manifolds. The single pumping unit of the present invention can be driven at variable speeds to provide water at selected pressures for use during different portions of a vehicle wash cycle. A valving arrangement is utilized to control the distribution of the water from the single pumping unit to selectively apply the water and injected cleaning agent onto a vehicle being washed.
The operation of the single pumping unit of the invention is controlled by a variable frequency AC motor drive such that the motor drive can control the speed at which variable speed AC motor of the pumping unit operates. The variable frequency motor drive, in turn, is connected to a wash controller that is used to control not only the pumping unit, but also the valving arrangement used to distribute the water supply through the vehicle wash system.
The wash controller of the present invention is configured to control the valves connected to a plurality of cleaning agents and a plurality of different water inputs. Based upon the valve selection, a desired combination of the water supply and cleaning agent is supplied to the single pumping unit. The variable frequency motor drive controls operation of the single pumping unit such that the pumping unit supplies water at the desired pressure. The wash controller further controls a series of valves that direct the flow of water to one of a plurality of distribution manifolds. The distribution manifolds are used to supply either soap or rinse water, or other specific chemical agents, to the vehicle during the wash cycle.
The pumping system of the present invention allows the wash controller to develop different types of spray patterns at higher pressures for specific applications and develop spray patterns at lower pressures for other applications. By varying the output pressure of the pump by controlling the speed of the pump drive motor, the overall cycle time of the services is decreased, which aids in washing more vehicles per hour.
The pumping system of the present invention performs a xe2x80x9csoft controlledxe2x80x9d acceleration and deceleration of the fluid system, which improves the life of the pump and all of the valving of the system.
Further, the pumping system of the present invention allows downstream valving to be controlled based upon pressure. The downstream valving allows the wash controller to select manifolds and fluid paths without needing discrete electrical or pneumatic controls.
Further, the pumping system of the present invention reduces service calls and simplifies service problems, since only a single individual pumping unit needs to be serviced. Further, the pumping unit of the present invention reduces the overall size of the pumping system.
The wash controller of the present invention allows for the development of software to automatically adjust pressures supplied to the distribution manifolds based upon machine wear conditions. This feature of the invention allows the software to automatically increase the pressure when the wash controller senses nozzle wear.
Further, the pumping system of the present invention allows the wash controller to automatically adjust the pressure supplied by the pumping unit based upon different environmental conditions. For example, if a recent snowfall or ice condition exists, the wash controller can operate the pumping unit at higher flow rates to aid in removing salt and debris from the vehicle.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.